Creating Reminiscences
by HL311
Summary: SEQUEL TO GRATIFYING MOMENTS-The teens are back or rather, the now grown ups are back. Close to graduating college, the young adults are going to be entering the 'big world' on their own. But, no matter what, they will always are going to have fun with their families, especially in the summertime. (Ratings will change in future) [Braden/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: **Literally Grown Ups

…**..**

…**.. Few Years Later: …..**

…**..**

The pool house French doors slowly open then were gently shut to not disturb the twenty-two year old female lying on the couch. The female lying on the couch was none other than Rayne Feder, who was dress in nursing scrubs and has return back home after working long hours at a nursing station at the local hospital. Being a senior in college now, Rayne took the opportunity to work in the field and get hands on experience.

A backpack hit the woods floors with a soft thud and the figure slowly crawl over Rayne body. They rest their hands on either side of her head and rest their knees on either side of her hips. Leaning down, they kiss her forehead before pulling back.

Emerald green eyes were soon staring into baby blue eyes.

"Braden, how was substitute teaching today?" Rayne softly asks her boyfriend of almost five years.

At the age of twenty-two, nearing their end of their senior year in college was Braden, Rayne, Greg, and Andre.

Once Rayne graduates, she is going straight into the nursing field. For Braden, he was already substituting teaching as a chemistry teacher at the local high school. As for Andre and Greg, the two were debating whether or not to go get their masters in the economic field. They want to open some sort of business together in the near future.

"It was interesting. A lot of the students are saying that they like me as their teacher rather than their regular teacher. They said that I was fun and I happen to teach everything in a simpler way were they can understand everything quicker." Braden tells her, keeping himself elevated above her.

"That is a good thing."

"How was nursing today?"

"Tiring, but good. I had to treat a few patients with the doctor. An older woman said that I was a sweet girl."

"I have to agree with the old lady's words." Braden agrees, bending down to lay his lips against hers.

Rayne hands came up to grip his muscular biceps as they kept kissing one another for a good minute. Braden pulls away first, not without pecking her lips one more time and pushing himself off her.

"I have to grade some papers." Braden tells her, walking to his backpack and kneeling down next to it. He unzips it and pulls out a full file with the students packets in it.

"Is that homework?"

"Yep." Braden answers, standing up and flashing a charming smile.

"Well, look at you go, Mr. Higgins." Rayne praises, sitting up on the couch and watching Braden give her a modeling pose with a wink. She laughs causing him to chuckle and make his way to the breakfast island to sit at and start grading and marking the papers.

Pushing herself up and off the couch, Rayne walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge up, pulling out necessary ingredients to make dinner tonight. She grabs the bowl with marinated beef that she put in earlier today and puts it on the counter. Braden stares at it and instantly knew what she was going to make.

"Making beef stew?"

"Indeed, I am." Rayne confirms, glancing over her shoulder to see Braden widely smiling as she was making one of his favorites. She winks at him before turning back to setting up a cutting board to begin cutting up vegetables. While she does that, Braden kept grading papers.

The two were still living in the beach house until they graduate and knew they could live at their own place. For now, Rayne parents did state that since they were adults, they would have to be adults. Thus, that was buying their own groceries or anything they might need to live in the pool house.

While Rayne kept cooking, her eyes would roam around and mostly end up on Braden, concentrating on grading the papers. She took in how the four years change his appearance.

Finally, at the age of twenty-two, Braden stop growing and he now stands at 6ft 4in. He still has his athletic, muscular body that Rayne loves to run her hands over. His platinum blond hair was brushing the side of his neck, but he kept his hair tended to instead of it being messy like he did as a teenager.

But what really shock Rayne about Braden was that one day when Braden was swimming in the pool, she took note that almost all his tattoos were gone and only a few remain. Come to find out, Braden and her father have been going to a place to get his tattoos remove. On questioning him about that, Braden told Rayne that they weren't good designs, a bit childish and he doesn't need his future students to see them. However, the few that he did keep were good ones. On his right forearm was the words 'No Limitations,' on his left forearm was his full name and her full name. She remembers telling him to never put her name onto his body, but he didn't listen.

Other than the tattoos, Braden also decided he like the clean shave. He shaves his bread and mustache right off. Overall, he was still the badass, sexy man that Rayne always knows and loves.

As for Rayne, her appearance change too.

Her black wavy hair was down to her mid-back that the tips were almost touching the top of her waist. She now stands at 5ft 7in and she still has her slender, athletic body thanks to working out with Braden, but also, doing college softball. Curves develop on her body—not as curvy as her mother though—and Rayne went from B cup to a C cup. Overall, she can say that she grew up too.

Glancing away from Braden, Rayne quickly finishes up with chopping the vegetables and throws them into the pot on the stove, watching them disappear in the broth that she put beef cubes in.

After an hour and a half, dinner was done. It was also enough time for Braden to finish up with marking and grading the students work. He disappear upstairs to put the things away and came back down in comfortable clothes as he wanted to get out of the black slacks and button up blue shirt with a tie.

When Braden was back downstairs, he appears behind Rayne and wraps his arms around her waist from behind. He leans his body against hers and rests his chin on her left shoulder, watching her fill up two bowls with dinner.

"Smell delicious…I'll reward you later on tonight." Braden whispers into her ear, giving the shell of it a kiss when he pulls away.

Rayne shakes her head, gently smiling as she turns to him and hands him his bowl. He winks at her before they walk to the kitchen table and sat down across from one another.

As they ate, Braden remembers the first time that Rayne offer to cook. At first he was terrified as he didn't know if Rayne could cook in the first place. But when she did, he fell in love with her cooking. It was even better when she makes dessert, which he is glad she doesn't make all the time because he would definitely gain weight from it. They have decided that Rayne has a hidden talent which was cooking and baking, which Braden would always compliment her work.

"This is so good." Braden groans, eating the last bite of his soup before getting up to get himself seconds.

Rayne grins as she watches him get himself seconds. She knew that he would go for thirds then she would have to put the rest in a container or else Braden would be up all night eating it.

A knock on the French doors cause Rayne to look over and see her dad with a now four year old, Avalina, which they call her Ava. She was the youngest of the Feder children now.

"Come in."

"What's up, dad?" Rayne asks sitting back as her little sister came running over and climb onto Rayne's lap. Rayne wraps her arms around her little sister and smiles down at her.

"Well, I have come by to inform you two that we are going to have our annual summer fun at the lake house."

"Awesome." Braden says, sitting himself down at the table and begins to eat his second helpings of beef stew.

"When are we leaving?" Rayne queries.

"When your brother and Andre get home or should I say after you four graduate." Lenny says, sitting himself down at the table and leaning a bit back in the seat.

"So in another week."

"Yes…wow, you four are graduating already…I feel old."

"Don't feel old, daddy." Ava cutely says with a dimple smile.

Rayne smiles down at Ava, not really able to get over her little sister cuteness. Braden grins, finding the youngest Feder adorable, but also, his eyes soften upon seeing how great Rayne was with kids.

"You're too cute, kid." Lenny chuckles, sitting up in his seat now and running his right hand through his hair.

"I can't believe Ava is going to be starting pre-school in the fall."

"Don't remind me. Once again, feeling old here."

"Dad, come on, you're like late forties."

"Still, don't remind me." Lenny claps his hands over his ears, shutting his eyes and begins to hum underneath his breath, not wanting to hear anymore.

Braden snickers while Rayne shakes her head at her father's childish manner.

"Daddy is silly." Rayne whispers to Ava as the little one was staring confusedly at her father, wondering why he was acting like he was.

"Silly daddy." Ava points at him, which cause all of the adults to laugh.

"Well, I need to head back to the main house with this little one. Mommy, finish making her god knows what dish." Lenny stands up, reaching out and taking Ava into his arms.

"What is a god knows what dish, daddy?" Ava innocently asks.

"Something that mommy makes and we are force to eat." Lenny answers, waving his free hand at Braden and Rayne before leaving the pool house.

Rayne stands up from the table, grabbing her bowl and bringing it over to the sink where she begins to wash it off. Braden soon appear beside her, washing his own bowl out while glancing at her drying her bowl and spoon off.

"You're good with kids." Braden lowly tells her as he was rinsing the spoon off.

Her eyebrows rose at his comment and she looks at him before setting the bowl onto the drying rack to let it air dry a bit.

"Thanks. I guess it was from growing up with younger siblings and having patience with them." Rayne shrugs her shoulders, coming up with some sort of idea of why she was good with children.

"Or you just have the knack for it." Braden points out, watching her head for the stairs.

She pauses on the bottom and looks at him with curious eyes.

"Having thoughts lately, Braden?"

"For the future." He winks at her causing her to grin, turn her way back towards the stairs and she makes her journey up them. She really needs to take a shower and lie in bed, needing to get off her feet.

Once Braden finish up with the bowl and silverware, he sets it in the drying rack and makes his trip upstairs to Rayne and his bedroom.

Entering the bedroom, Braden pulls his t-shirt off while trudging his way towards the connect on bathroom where he hears Rayne softly humming while taking a shower.

Gently turning the knob to the bathroom door, he opens it enough to allow him to slide through and he shuts it behind him.

Stripping out of the rest of his clothes, Braden walks on his toes towards the walk in shower with a smirk. Rayne back was to him causing his smirk to turn mischievous.

Somehow, he manages to open the glass door with no sound and he lets it go to shut behind him on its own. For now, he step towards Rayne and wraps his arms from behind her.

"AH! Dammit, Braden. You do that to me every time!"

He only chuckles in her ear while ducking his head into her neck and he let the warm water rain on him too.

"We should save water, so let's take one together."

"Braden, we don't even pay the bills. It's my father home, remember?" Rayne gently laughs as she leans back against Braden and watches him reach out to grab the shampoo.

"Well, then let's stay in here for a while."

"What? Until we get prune like a raisin." Rayne watches Braden open the shampoo bottle and he steps back from her to put some on his hand and then begins to do his hair.

She takes the bottle from him and sets it back on the shower shelf since she already wash her hair. Turning to face Braden, she watches as he scrubs his hair then he steps underneath the shower head and lets the water rinse the shampoo out.

Her hand grabs the conditioner, but her eyes stay on his body and she watches the soap suds zealously run down his body, tracing every crevices of his muscles.

"You're staring Rayne."

"Can't help it."

Braden laughs while reaching out and pulling her into his body. She innocently holds up the conditioner bottle to which he takes from her and sets it aside.

"Braden?"

"The conditioner can wait a bit." Braden assures her, bending his head down to rest his lips against the underside of her jaw then begin to slowly trail kisses down her neck then up to underneath her left ear.

"I do remember saying earlier that I'm going to reward you tonight for making one of my favorite dinner tonight." Braden particularly purrs into her ear before leaning back and staring down into her eyes with a grin.

Rayne trails her fingertips up his abs and up to his chest pecs before looking him straight in the eyes with a slight raise eyebrow and a small grin.

"What are you waiting for?"

After that comment, her lips were smother by his.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

Here is the first chapter of the Sequel to _Gratifying Moments._

Now, this story is going to be when the kids are grown up and starting to get ready for the 'big world.'

So please enjoy!

**Disclaimer for this chapter and future chapters:** I don't own anything about the Grown Ups Series. However, I do own my original characters, Rayne and whoever isn't mention or a part of the movie.

(P.S. Check out my other stories either on this profile or my other profile, which is HLecter511…if you like the Hannibal series it's on that profile too. Also, with other stories. Thanks.)

Please R & R

Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **Finally!

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

The thudding was getting louder and louder as Rayne walks up the stairs then across the stage. Her heart beats were pounding in her ears as if her heart travels up to rest with her brain.

In her mind, she was repeatedly thinking 'don't trip, don't trip' as she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of five hundred of her fellow senior classmates.

As Rayne got closer to the president of the college with an automatic smile coming to her face, everything was becoming clear. The thudding in her ears was calming down and she begins to hear the clapping of fellow classmates and parents.

She could literally hear her father screaming her name with her mother, siblings and family friends.

Accepting the diploma from the president and shaking his hand, Rayne shakes hands with the vice and a few of the deans before holding up the diploma while she was walking across the stage.

That causes her family to scream even louder causing her to smile and she looks forwards, walking off the stage and heading back to her seat.

When it was Braden turn, Rayne shout his name with a smile and then she laughs when Braden holds up his diploma with a wide smile. She claps for her boyfriend and kept her eyes on him as he begins to make his way back to his seat, but he did glance at her with a wink.

Once the last person was announced and the president wishes them all luck to the class of 2015, everyone threw their hats up. Rayne only toss her up a little and caught it since she decorated the top of her cap and she didn't want to lose it in the large class.

As they exit, Rayne eyes found her family and she waves at them. She could see her father holding her happy yet crying mother in his arms. Her eyes scan over her family, seeing her two sisters, Becky and Ava, and then she took in her two brothers, Greg and Keithie. Her twin brother, Greg has graduated two days before Braden and her, thus, he was able to come see their graduation.

Once they were allowed to go off on their own, Rayne ran to her family and was instantly enclose in hugs with words of 'I'm proud of you' from her parents.

"Hey, save some hugging for us too." Eric shouts to laughs as Rayne ran to her father's friends and close family friends, giving them all hugs.

When she hugs all the family friends, she turns around and laughs at the sight before her. Everyone else turn to see what she was laughing at and upon seeing what it was, they begin laughing and taking pictures.

Braden was hugging his father, Marcus, but he literally lifts Marcus off the ground and squeezing the life out of him.

"Braden, I think that your father is going to pass out from lack of oxygen." Lenny exclaims, laughing as Braden drops Marcus to the ground.

The shorter of the friends, Marcus, sway on his feet before patting his son of the chest.

"Congrats son. I'm going to go sit down and try to get oxygen in my lungs." Marcus croaks out, swaying on his feet before falling to the ground and just sitting there.

"We did it!" Rayne shouts, running towards Braden.

He opens his arms and wraps them around her body, picking her up and spinning her around. When Braden set her down, he took her diploma and he hands hers and his diploma off to her father. Her father gave her a grin, but tears appearing in his eyes.

"Dad, why are you crying?" Rayne whispers, turning to stare at her father holding Braden and her diploma to his chest.

"I'm feeling old and you are growing up into a beautiful woman." Lenny answers, nodding his head behind her.

Turning around, Rayne saw that Braden was going down onto one knee. Her eyes widen and she knew why her father was getting emotional. Swallowing a large gulp, tears begin to form into her eyes and her right hand came over her mouth upon seeing what Braden was doing.

"You know that I'm not really a person to speak emotional things and what not, but with you they appear to form. For five years we been together and every day, every second was never dull. Instead, our relationship only blooms with smiles and memories. For some odd reason, you stood by me even when I'm seen as an asshole and scary person by everyone. But you were able to see right through that and you didn't turn away. I honestly feel corny speaking like this, but it's the truth and I'm in love with you Rayne, and I wish and hope that we can continue this forever. Will you marry me?" Braden voice was becoming hoarse half way through the speech as emotions were catching up to him.

He pulls out a dark blue velvet box and opens it up to show a stunning three round four carat diamonds on a silver band.

Once again the thudding of her heartbeats was bouncing in her ears as she was overcome with a wave of emotions. She couldn't believe that this was seriously happening, but seeing Braden face hold nervousness and holding open the box open with a stunning ring nestle inside, it was real.

Dropping her right hand from her mouth, Rayne open her mouth but shuts it as she felt like her voice was gone. Licking her lips, she opens her mouth again with a lone tear going down her cheek.

"Y…Yes. Yes, I will marry you Braden." Rayne whispers, with a watery smile. She holds out her left hand, spreading her fingers apart a bit.

A wide smile came upon his face and he pulls the ring out of the box to place upon her left ring finger. It slid right on and perfectly stays there.

A perfect fit.

Tucking the box away in his pant pockets, Braden stands up but not without wrapping his powerful arms around her waist, tugging her close to his body and giving her a very deep passionate kiss.

Their parents and family friends were clapping, whistling and hollering with excitement at the two. People that were around and witness what happen were clapping and smiling at the newly engage couple.

Braden tucks his hands under her butt and lifts her up causing Rayne to automatically wrap her legs around his waist. Their lips never parting from one another.

"Alright, alright, you two. We don't need to witness you two rolling around in bed or should I say grass. Save it for later." Lenny waves his hands around.

"Daddy, what does rolling in bed mean?" Ava asks, staring up at her father with curious eyes.

This causes everyone to laugh, except Roxanne who gave a nice, playful swat on a chuckling Lenny's shoulder.

"It's something you'll learn in the future…hopefully never." Lenny says, not wanting to see his youngest interest in boys until she was at the age of thirty or older. He didn't want any of his children growing up anytime soon, but it was happening.

"Lenny!" Roxanne stares at him, trying to keep a straight face but her lips were twitching into a smile.

"What? I'm just saying."

"Lenny's youngest is going to become a nun with him around." Marcus points out causing Eric and Kurt to chuckle as they got images of Lenny not letting any boys come around the house for his daughters.

"Can we go eat now? I'm starving." Keithie groans to which they all nod their heads in agreement.

Braden sets Rayne onto her feet and keeps his left arm around her waist. He couldn't stop touching or kissing her. She was simply intoxicating to him and now that she his fiancée, the feeling only gotten worst. But it was a very good feeling that he never wants to go away.

…**..**

…**.. Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

His fingertips trace the detail feathers tattoo up her right side, grinning as she shivers a bit underneath his touch.

"Why angel feathers?"

"No clue. I just like anything with angel feathers or wings." Rayne whispers back, staring into Braden's eyes.

They were lying chest to chest and press up against one another. The sheer sweat was evident of the passionate escapade they just had a few moments ago. Now, they were basking in cloud nine while letting their hands wander across each other's bodies.

Grabbing her left hand that was resting on his chest, he brings it up to his lips and lays his lips upon her ring finger, kissing the ring that shows she was his fiancée. Whenever Braden was with her, he turns into a die-hard romantic. He was smitten with her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Braden." Rayne smiles, leaning forwards to peck his lips.

Braden brings her left hand up to his shoulder and he leans forwards to deepen the kiss while rolling a bit on top of her. Her hand clenches his shoulder as the familiar feeling of warmth was forming in her lower stomach again.

"Braden." She breathlessly gasps against his lips as his right hand was trailing down her side and gave her thigh a gentle squeeze.

"I can't stop touching you." Braden mumbles against her lips, fully rolling on top of her and resting his hands on either side of her head.

Her hands were trailing up and down his torso, feeling his muscles flexing underneath her touch. Wrapping her legs around his hips, Braden grins against her lips and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, I can't stop touching you either." Rayne smiles against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck just as he continues their passionate escapade.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**This is sort of a short chapter to me, but I just want to speed up on how everyone is starting to grow up.**

**Thanks for the reviews thus far!**

**Please R & R**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** The Summer Lake House

…**..**

…**.. Week Later: …..**

…**..**

It has been a week after graduating from college and a week after getting engage to Braden. Now, since Rayne's mother, Roxanne was a top fashion designer, she was immediately on about wedding plans for Rayne.

A few times Lenny stole Rayne away to get her away from Roxanne since they both knew that she can be crazy when it comes to getting everything ready. Lenny would take Rayne out to the ice cream parlor or they would go find some sort of fun to do.

While Rayne still does work at the hospital, Braden was still working as a substitute teacher at the private high school. He was debating whether or not to go get his masters, but for now, he was applying to work full time as a teacher since he didn't need his masters to work as a teacher at a private school.

In the pool house, Rayne enters to see Braden flipping through a magazine and every so often he would write something down on a notepad. Stepping closer to him, she notices it was a catalog on houses.

"Braden?"

He looks up at her with a gentle grin and sits back in the chair, reaching out with his left hand and pulling her down onto his lap. He wraps both his arms around her waist and rest his chin upon her left shoulder, kissing the side of her neck and then shutting his eyes.

"I'm just looking. I was thinking about our own place once we get marry." He softly tells her, opening his eyes back up and taking in a deep inhale of her scent. Her scent of pomegranates and it soothe him.

"We should get packing since we are going to the summer house tomorrow."

"Well, let's get going." Braden stands up, picking her up bridal style and carrying her upstairs.

Rayne just relaxes in his arms, wrapping her right arm around his neck and enjoying how Braden treats her like a queen.

Downstairs, Lenny came into the pool house to drop off a catalog on cakes from Roxanne. As he sets it down on the kitchen table, he notices a catalog open and it was of houses. There was a notepad on the side with various numbers on it and whatnot.

Looking towards the stairs, Lenny was realizing just how much his children have grown. He picks up the house catalog, eyeing it before placing it back down and walking out of the house, thinking about the future.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Braden was driving Rayne's Jeep Rubicon to the summer house. He glances at the passenger seat where Rayne pass out sleeping, which was going to be short since the summer house was only twenty minutes away.

The summer house was originally just a place that Lenny rented out years ago where he reunited with his friends and their family. There they had a blast. Braden wasn't there that first year that the summer house was rented out, but he was there a few years ago. Now, once again, they were going to the summer house to have another family friend gathering and fun, relaxing time.

Pulling up beside his father's mustang, Braden shuts off the Rubicon and reaches over to touch his fiancée on the cheek. He let the word fiancée to repeatedly echo in his head, feeling the pleasant feeling of being engage with a woman like Rayne. Someone who saw past his hard ass exterior and weave her way into his heart, loving him like no other.

"Rayne, beautiful, wake up."

"We're there already?" She mumbles, yawning making him to chuckle and unlock the doors.

The two got out, opening the backdoors to grab their suitcases then begin to make their way towards the beautiful summer house that was near a just as beautiful lake. As if hearing them walking up the gravel walk way, the door opens up to show an eleven year old Becky and four year old Ava.

Rayne sets her suitcase down to pick up her two little sisters. Braden chuckles, shaking his head and picking up Rayne's suitcase, carrying it inside. Even though Rayne and Braden live in the pool house, they never have the time to hang around with their family or friends. They went into the work world immediately, even when they were in college. They were working at jobs that they major in and love every minute of it.

When Rayne enters the house, she notice that everyone was presence and standing around the living room.

"Alright, now that the newly engage couple is here, we are assigning rooms. The younglings are in the room that they were in through all these years we came here. Actually everyone gets the same room except Braden and Rayne get the room that Kurt's mother used to stay in. Since she didn't want to come this year and went onto a trip with her friends."

"Thank god. Don't have to listen to her about her bunions." Kurt mutters making Eric and Marcus to snort in amusement. Both Eric and Kurt got a light slap on the arms by their wives that were trying to keep the amuse looks off their faces.

"Wait, dad what about Nancy and me?" Greg blurts out, Nancy, hugging his left arm and having a pout on her face.

Everyone seem to roll their eyes at Nancy sucking up to Greg. Their relationship has been an interesting one. Last year they had an almost break up, but then Nancy came sucking back up to Greg, to which Keithie kept mentioning about Nancy wanting the fame of being with Feder. Rayne made sure that Keithie doesn't blurt that out to Greg because she doesn't want to see a fight happen.

"The attic was redone and turn into a bedroom. That's yours." Lenny states making Greg to nod and Nancy to sigh but nod anyways.

"Hopefully there's no bugs." Nancy states.

"We can put a bug zapper up there." Lenny sarcastically says.

"Yeah, maybe it can zap away the pesky ones that cling to people." Keithie says giving Nancy a mocking smirk.

His comment has cause Rayne to slap her right hand over her mouth to not burst out laughing, but Braden laughed out loud anyways with a few of the parents. As for Greg, he slightly glares at everyone, but looks away knowing that he wasn't going to win any of the battles that he has with his parents.

Everyone stands there until Rayne bent down to pick up her suitcase, but Braden takes it in one hand and he holds his in the other. He bends down, pecking the top of her head and nodding for her to lead the way.

"Greg, can you pick up my bag?" Nancy says, a bit jealous of how impeccable Braden and Rayne's relationship was, especially now that they were engage.

"Yeah." Greg bent down to pick up Nancy pink and purple suitcase, but grunts as he could barely lift it up easily. He now knew why she rolled it in.

"What do you have in there, bricks?" Marcus points out, seeing Greg struggling to lift it before he just tips it over onto its wheels and begins to wheel it, but that wasn't going to last for long since there was stairs to get up onto the next platform of the house then the stairs to the attic room.

"My clothes, makeup and other toilettes." Nancy states, turning away from everyone with a flick of her hair and walking after the struggling Greg with her suitcase.

"Why is he still with her?"

"No clue."

"First time meeting her, she seem like a polite girl…now she is becoming highly annoying." Eric's wife, Sally states making the other parents to nod in agreement.

"Anyways, let's unpack then figure out what to do around here. I think there is a fair coming around here soon." Lenny tells everyone, walking off towards the hallway to get to Roxanne and his bedroom.

Everyone breaks apart to do what Lenny suggested, unpacking their things, settle in and then make plans.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Once everything was unpack, Rayne turns towards the king size bed to see Braden sitting on the edge of the bed and staring out the French doors that look out at the lake.

Crawling across the bed, Rayne sat up on her knees and wraps her arms around his chest from behind and rest her chin on his left shoulder. Lying her lips against the side of his head, she grins as he reaches up to rest his hands on her arms.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's very relaxing." Braden answer, nodding his head as he stares out at the lake and knowing that he has to go swimming in it soon. He was thinking about doing a night swim with Rayne.

As if reading his mind, Rayne brings it up.

"What about swimming tonight? You and me, under the night stars." Rayne softly purrs into his ear making him to chuckle and pull her arms away from him.

Rayne sits back the heels of her feet, grinning as Braden turns around to face her, leaning forwards and peaking her lips. He places his hands on either side of her and rests his forehead against her forehead, staring her right in the eyes.

"You read my mind." Braden peaks her lips again before wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the bed. He sets her down, keeping his right arm around her waist and leading her out of their bedroom.

Upon entering the front of the house, everyone was standing around and seem to be debating on whether or not to go check out this fair or go to the water park.

"Why not go to the fair and have fun there and then tomorrow we go to the waterpark. The waterpark is going to be there for the whole summer while fairs last for a week or two." Rayne suggests making everyone to look at her then got this realization look upon their faces as they realize that Rayne does have a point.

"Fair it is!" Lenny shouts making the youngest of the group to shout with excitement.

Everyone got into their vehicles, leaving the summer lake house to go to this fair that was in the small town that was ten minutes down the road. Upon coming to the fair, there was many rides seen from the parking lot, the smell of various fair fry foods was drifting in the air and the enjoyment of people was heard.

Lenny paid for everyone, getting bracelets for everyone to get on all rides without tickets. IT was the unlimited past. Once everyone walk around the fair with each other, the teens and young adults split from their parents and themselves to go on their own.

Braden and Rayne went off to a few rides, enjoying the fun vibes that the fair gives off. It appear that Greg, Nancy, and Andrea follow them, making up the excuse of how they should stick together as they were the young adult group.

"A roller-coaster. Let's go!" Braden chuckles evilly before walking towards it while holding Rayne's hand. She grins and looks back at her twin brother, seeing him getting and unsure look. He even glance at Andrea, who wasn't looking forwards to the roller-coaster either, especially with the way that Braden evilly chuckle.

Rayne and Braden sat in the front with Greg and Nancy sitting behind them then Andrea sitting behind them. When the roller-coaster jolted forwards, Greg makes an unsure groan and Andrea was fidgeting in his seat. Nancy just curl up against Greg and repeatedly kept saying how they shouldn't went on something else.

"Does she ever shut up?" Braden whispers into Rayne's ear making her to grin and look at him shaking her head.

"There's no off button."

"Shit. I wish there was a mute one."

"That is where duct tape come." Rayne jokily whispers in reply, kissing underneath his ear before looking forwards as the roller-coaster reaches the top of the hill before going over.

Braden was chuckling at her last remark but quickly throws his arms in the air as they begin going down the large drop.

"WOOOHOOOO!" Braden shouts while Rayne lets out a scream then laughter.

Behind her, Greg was shouting louder than Nancy and Andrea was screaming in a high-pitch tone, not liking roller coaster with large drops. They kept yelling as the roller-coaster that they were on had many hills and drops and sharp turns.

Once the roller-coaster hits the brakes, Braden fist pumps the air and loving the adrenaline that was pumping through his body system. He turns to Rayne, giving her a deep kiss then pulling away, grinning at her. The two get off the roller-coaster when the bars were lifted up and they quickly walk off toward the next ride.

They did stop to look behind them at the others, seeing Andrea bent over behind a trash barrel throwing up and Greg shaking his head, trying to act brave in front of Nancy, who was complaining about riding something smaller or playing games so that Greg can win her things.

"Suck it up!" Braden shouts at them before wrapping his left arm around Rayne waist and they begin walking towards the scrambler.

Once again, they were follow by the others and on this ride, once they got off, Braden and Rayne watch as not only Andrea throwing up for becoming dizzy, but now Greg too. To the side, Nancy was holding her stomach with her left arm and right hand over her mouth to not throw up too.

"Let's get away now." Braden whispers making Rayne to nod and they hold hands while quickly jogging away to get away from them.

"Games?"

"Yeah." Braden nods, smiling down at her as she smiles back up at him.

For the next half an hour they play games, getting a few stuff animals here and there. Rayne smiles as Braden wins a stuff animal dog then hands it to a child that was also playing the game and wanted that dog.

"That was sweet of you." Rayne pushes herself up against Braden making him to smile down at her and gladly accepts her affectionate kiss.

Soon, the sun was setting and cellphones went off showing a text message from Lenny about heading out and going to a restaurant for dinner. Thus, Rayne and Braden play one last game with throwing rings on bottles. Coming down to their last rings, Braden made Rayne rub the ring in between her hands before handing it to him. Eyeing the few bottles that he hopes the ring gets on, Braden gently tosses it like a Frisbee, watching it bounce around before looping around one of the necks of the bottle.

"Oh my god! Braden you did it!"

The person came over asking what prize they want. Braden picks out the largest stuff animal of a dolphin and hands it to Rayne. She hugs it close, smiling at Braden as he couldn't help but snap a photo of her with his smartphone.

Arms fill with prizes, body fill with adrenaline from the rides and smiles on their faces for the fun time at the fair, Braden and Rayne walk to the parking lot where they see everyone else waiting to go.

"Whoa, seems like you two had success at the games."

"Oh yeah." Rayne says, hugging the large dolphin to herself while Braden gives the smaller stuff animals to Becky, Bean and Ava to have.

Rayne kept the dolphin to herself as she loves how large it was, soft and she loves dolphins in general. Putting the dolphin in the backseat, Braden chuckles as Rayne buckles it in as if it was a small person.

"You're not right."

She sticks her tongue out at him before shutting the backdoor and getting into the passenger seat. Once their seatbelts were buckle, the vehicle turn on, Braden drives behind Lenny with the others trailing behind.

Reaching out on the center console, Braden takes hold of Rayne's left hand, caressing the shiny expensive engagement ring on her finger before lifting her hand up and kissing the back of it.

Rayne looks at him with a smile and twinkle in her emerald green eyes and he was happy to return the same gesture.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi!**

**Here's another chapter.**

**It's sort of a filler, but the next chapter will have talk about the wedding plan and whatnot.**

**Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes. I sort of rush through to make this chapter. But please enjoy it!**

**Thanks and Enjoy! **


End file.
